Replay 2007
by kimzy1212
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan tentang cinta,persahabatan,dan pengorbanan dari sekelompok remaja di tahun 2007.Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris,Xi Luhan,Kim ay/Fanxing/LuXing/LuLay/LuMin.


REPLAY 2007

Author -KIMZY1212-

Genre [ yaoi,family,friendship, romance,comedy]

Main cast :

Zhang Yixing/Lay,

Wu Yifan/Kris

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

and Other Character...

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent,

saya hanya pinjam nama.

Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo

(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran,

Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x]

ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author

menulis hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Happy reading ...

-24 februari 2007-

"Xing cepat nyalakan televisinya"

"Sabar Lu,ini juga mau aku hiduppin"

"Ya,ya bukankah kalian mengajak ku,kemari karena ingin belajar,tapi kenapa kalian malah menonton televisi hah,"

"Sabar Fan,kami hanya menonton konferensi pers,setelah itu kami berjanji akan langsung belajar"

"Ayolah Xing,memangnya konferensi pers sepenting apa sampai kalian rela membuang waktu belajar,kalian tidak ingat besok akan diadakan ulangan dan bahkan kalian belum memahami satu pun dari materi yang akan diujikan"

"Ini sangat sangat penting Fan,ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau membantu pulang saja sana,tidak sabaran sekali"

"Sudahlah Xing,lihat acaranya sudah dimulai,kyaa lihat para hyungdeul,hari ini mereka tampan sekali"

"Ahh,Lu kau benar,mereka semakin tampan"

"Ya,ampun lagi-lagi gara gara TVXQ,kalian ini benar benar"

"Diam Fan",ujar mereka serempak.

"Ya,baiklah silahkan pandangi muka hyung kalian yang tampan itu sampai rabun",dengan perasaan kesal Yifan beranjak menuju dapur mengambil segelas air,hitung-hitung mendinginkan hatinya yang panas karena kelakuan ajaib sahabat-sahabatnya.

Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan,bagaimana namaku keren bukan?,bahkan tidak hanya itu tampang ku tampan bahkan mungkin lebih tampan daripada boyband kesayangan sahabat sahabat ku yang autis itu,umur ku 17 tahun,saat ini aku siswa kelas dua Gyeongi High School.

Mengenai kedua orang autis tadi akan ku perkenalkan satu persatu,

Yang pertama Xi luhan,kalian bisa memanggilnya Luhan,LuLu,atau putih,wajah cantik tapi selalu mengaku tampan,mempunyai otak yang cerdas tapi jarang digunakan untuk belajar.

Yang kedua Zhang Yixing,atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Yixing,Xing,atau putih dan mulus,wajah cantik,ada dimple dipipi kananya,baik hati,tapi sayang otaknya masih pentium 1.

Apa kalian melihat banyak kesamaan dari kedua mahluk ini,tentu saja, tidak hanya dari kesamaan fisik yang hampir menyerupai orang kembar,namun kelakuan mereka juga,dimulai dari anti dengan segala hal yang berbau pelajaran,jahil,berisik,cerewet,dan bahkan yang paling membuat ku jenggah adalah mereka berdua adalah fanboy dari boyband yang sedang tenar TVXQ.

Setiap hari mereka selalu di isi dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perfanboyan,bahkan pengetahuan mereka menganai TVXQ,mengalahkan gadis-gadis disekolah,uang saku mereka dihabiskan untuk hal yang menurutku tidak bermanfaat sama sekali seperti membeli poster,album,majalah,photobook,ganci,accesories,baju,jacket,dll yang berkaitan dengan TVXQ,dan bahkan mereka sampai rela bekerja paruh waktu jika ingin menonton konser dengan kursi VIP.

Bisa kalian bayangkan,tersiksanya aku berada di antara mereka,tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepada mereka dan selalu mengikuti keinginan aneh mereka seperti sekarang.

"Fan,ayo belajar"

"Sudah puas melihat oppa mu yang tampan itu Xing?"

"Tentu,hy kamu kira aku ini wanita memanggil mereka dengan oppa"

"Kamu memang bukan wanita Yixing sayang,tapi kelakuan mu,telah melebihi para wanita diluar sana"

"Terserah,memangnya aku peduli,sekarang kamu mau mengajar kami atau tidak?,"mulai lah yixing dengan acara merajuknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah,kemarilah murid-muridku yang budiman,Yifan seonsaengnim akan menjelaskan materi untuk ulangan besok"

"Uhm,fan"

"Apalagi,Xing,cepat keluarkan bukumu"

"Uhm,anu,Lu kamu saja yang menjelaskan"

"Huh,kenapa malah aku sih Xing,kamu saja langsung kan bisa"

"Ya kalian,cepat katakan,Lu cepat jelaskan apalagi masalah kalian,sebelum kesabaran ku habis"

"Jadi,begini Fan lusa sepulang sekolah besok kau mau kan mengantar kami ke stasiun?"

"Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Hehehe,kami akan berangkat ke seoul fan"

"Mau apa kalian ke seuol?"

"Kau tadi tidak mendengarkan jalannya konferensi pers ya fan?,besok itu TVXQ akan mengadakan konser Ke-2 mereka,jadi ya kau tau kan apa alasan aku dan Yixing akan ke seoul?"

"Astaga kalian berdua,bulan depan kita sudah akan menjalani UTS dan kalian masih sempat-sempatnya pergi menonton konser?,dan kenapa aku harus mengantar kalian ke stasiun,bukankah kalian bisa naik bus atau taxi?"

"Ayolah fan,sepulang konser kami akan belajar dengan rajin,untuk apa kau diperingkat pertama dari seluruh siswa jika kau tidak bisa membantu kami",luhan mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya,kepada yifan.

"Betul Fan,dan soal mengantar kami besok,itu bertujuan untuk mengurangi pengeluaran kami,minimal uang yang seharusnya kami bayarkan untuk bus,bisa digunakan untuk hal lain,ya Fan kamu mau kan mengantar kami besok?",

"Ara,ara,aturlah sesuka kalian semuanya"

"Yes,wufan memang yang terbaik,gomawo wufan",yixing mengamit salah satu lengan Yifan dan mulai mengosok-ngosokkan wajahnya kesana.

"Ne,ne sekarang cepat buka buku kalian atau aku akan berubah fikiran",yifan cepat-cepat mendorong wajah yixing dari lengannya karena takut seseorang akan mendengar sesuatu yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena tindakan yang yixing lakukan barusan.

Keesokan harinya setelah sepulang sekolah,yifan langsung menepati janjinya yaitu mengantar kedua sahabatnya ke stasiun.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai,kereta kalian berangkat jam berapa?"

"Pukul 01.00"

"Sekarang pukul 12.45 ,masih tersisa 15 menit lagi ,ayo segera kedalam,setidaknya kalian bisa memilih kursi terlebih dahulu"

"Tunggu dulu fan,kami sudah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk menunggu didepan stasiun"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang kalian tunggu"

"Luhan,yixing"

Tampaklah seorang pria berwajah chubby dengan mata sipitnya berlari kearah mereka.

"Dialah,orang yang kami tunggu fan"

"Anyeong luhannie,yixingie"

"Anyeong minnie",akhirnya kau datang,ucap Luhan sambil salah satu tagannya melingkar dipundak Xiumin.

"Oh kau min,seperti biasa,kalian bertiga tidak terpisahkan"

"Oh,anyeong Yifan,kau sedang apa disini?"

"Mengantar kedua orang bawel ini"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bawel,Fan?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan yixing",

"Kalau kami bawel ,kenapa kau masih mau berteman dengan kami ?"

Yifan memutar malas kedua bola matanya,meladeni Luhan sama saja dengan mengurangi kadar kecerdasannya,jadi memilih opsi diam jauh lebih baik.

Yixing yang melihat akan terjadi pertengkaran antara kedua sahabatnya segera menarik lengan Yifan untu masuk kedalam stasiun."ayo semua kita segera kedalam 5 menit lagi kereta akan segera berangkat"

"Yixing,benar,ayo Lu kita segera menyusul mereka",luhan yang masih kesal,hanya bisa pasrah ketika xiumin menyeretnya untuk segera menyusul yixing dan yifan yang telah masuk kedalam stasiun.

"Jadi,setelah konser berakhir,kalian akan segera pulang?"

"Tentu saja,memang kau fikir kami punya rumah diseoul untuk menginap",ternyata luhan masih dalam mode merajuknya.

"Tentu,kami akan pulang bukannya kita besok harus sekolah,mungkin kami akan sampai disini sekitar pukul 11 malam"

"Baiklah nanti akan ku jemput,kalian tunggu saja ditempat tadi,oke"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?,kamu kan biasanya jam 10 sudah tidur"

"Aih,kau ini Xing diberi tumpangan malah menolak,baiklah fan kami tunggu kau ditempat tadi,jangan sampai terlambat",ancam luhan yang sudah berhenti dengan kegiatan merajuknya.

"Baiklah,baiklah aku pulang dulu,jaga diri kalian",lalu yifan bergerak menghampiri yixing dan memegang kedua pundaknya "terutama kamu Xing jangan sampai tersesat saat diarena konser,tetap lah bersama mereka,dan jangan matikan ponsel mu"

"Siap bos,jja aku pergi dulu melihat Yunho hyungku yang tampan",yixing memeluk yifan sesaat "anyeong wufan,sampai bertemu nanti",lalu ia berlari,menyusul luhan dan xiumin yang telah masuk kedalam kereta,sebelum menghilang kedalam kereta ia kembali berbalik untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Yifan yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka saat yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera membalas lambaian tangan yixing dan memberikan gestur mengusir,agar yixing segera masuk kedalam kereta.

Setelah Yixing benar-benar menghilan,yifan kembali memegang dadanya yang kembali berdetak cepat,"apa yang terjadi kepadaku"

Inilah alasan yifan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput mereka pulang,lihatlah kini kedua orang itu telah terkapar di kursi penumpang,Luhan dikursi belakang dan yixing telah dijemput sang appa,sehingga tugas yifan sebagai supir lumayan berkurang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 menit dari stasiun yifan menghentikan laju kendaraannya didepan salah satu rumah bernuansa tradisional namun tidak mengurangi kesan mewah dari rumah itu sendiri.

Setelah memastikan mobil terparkir dengan aman,yifan segera turun dari kursi kemudi dan menuju ke pintu penumpang belakang,

"Lu,ireona,kita sudah sampai,ya,ya xi luhan"yifan berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh serta menepuk-nepuk pipi luhan agar ia segera bangun,

"Eungh Fan,kita sudah sampai yaa?",luhan yang masih setengah sadar langsung ditarik yifan untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ya,sekarang kau masuklah,aku ingin segera pulang"

"Aih,tidak usah sampai dorong-dorong,kalau ingin mengusirku ya bilang saja",ucap luhan dengan sedikit membentak,yifan paham dengan kondisi badan yang letih dan mengantuk emosi seseorang memang mudah terpancing,jadi yang yifan lakukan adalah memberi pengertian kepada luhan sebaik mungkin agar tidak semakin terjadinya kesalah pahaman.

"Lu,aku bukan mengusir hanya saja kalian segera butuh istirahat,apa kau tidak capek setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian diluar sana,dan kau harus mengerti setelah ini aku juga harus mengantar yixing pulang",luhan melihat ke dalam mobil yifan dan nampaklah pemandangan yixing yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku depan.

"Mianhe fan,karena telah menuduh mu yang macam-macam,sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang,hati-hati dijalan,jaga yixing dengan baik,aku masuk duluuuu,pay pay yifan",dengan mata setengah terpejam luhan tetap melambay-melambaykan tangan kepada yifan sebagai salam perpisahan.

Yifan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan random,sahabatnya ini."Ya,ya segeralah masuk kerumah ini sudah larut","neee,pay pay yifan"setelah memastikan bahwa luhan telah masuk kedalam rumah yifan segera bergegas masuk ke mobil dan melajukannya menuju daerah rumahnya dan Yixing.

Pukul 06.55 Yixing sudah berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya,sedari tadi pandangan matanya terus tertuju kerumah yang lokasinya berhadapan dengan rumahnya,sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan rumah tetangganya itu,hanya saja penghuni rumah yang biasanya akan berangkat kesekolah bersamanya belum muncul-muncul dari tadi,padahal biasanya ia lah yang lebih sering menunggu yixing didepan pagar rumahnya,dan mengomeli yixing karena terlambat beberapa menit saja.

"Wufan kemana sih?,ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 07.00,apa dia sudah berangkat?,atau dia sakit?,dari tadi dihubungi tapi tidak ada satapun yang diangkat,sebaiknya aku cek langsung ke yixing berlari menyebrang untuk mencapai rumah yifan,ya selain mereka bersahabat mereka juga bertetangga."Sepertinya memang belum berangkat lihat bahkan gorden kamarnya saja belum dibuka",yixing sedikit berlari memasuki pekarangan keluarga wu yang cukup luas,agar bisa secepatnya menemui wufan.

Tok,tok ,tok "Wufan,kamu ada didalam,wu yifan,buka pintunya",yixing terus menggedor pintu rumah yifan agar si empunya rumah segera keluar,"ya wu yifan cepatlah buka pintunya,ayolah kita bisa terlambat,ya wu yifan,baiklah jika kamu tak segera keluar akan kutinggal ,baiklah kuhitung sampai tiga,satu...dua...dua setengah...dua seperempat...ti...ti...tiga,baiklah kesabaran ku habis kamu kutinggal saja",Yixing merengut kesal,dan segera akan berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah yifan,namun beberapa langkah yixing meninggalkan pintu rumah ia kembali berbalik dan memasukan beberapa kombinasi angka pasword untuk membuka rumah yifan.

Suasana yang yixing tangkap ketika memasuki rumah yifan adalah gelap dan sepi,"yifan tidak ada dirumah?,atau yifan masih tidur,tapi kan yifan kalau dihari sekolah tidak pernah terlambat bangun?,apa yifan diculik?,tidak mungkin yifan diculik kan,ayolah xing apa yang kamu pikirkan?,lebih baik aku cek kekamarnya dulu"

"Fan,kamu didalam?",yixing menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar yifan,melihat situasi sekitar ,takut-takut ada pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi,namun bukan pencuri yang yixing jumpai tapi yifan yang masih setia bersembunyi didalam selimut.

Segera yixing melangkah kedalam menarik selimut yifan dan mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh pemuda tinggi itu "fan,bangun kamu tidak sekolah hah,sedari tadi aku berteriak-teriak memanggil ,ternyata kamu masih asyik tidur-tiduran"

"Xing",panggil yifan lirih.

"Fan,suara kamu kenapa?,kamu sakit?"yixing menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening yifan,memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu demam,"omo panas sekali badan kamu Fan,tunggu sebentar aku kedapur dulu"

Selang beberapa saat Yixing telah kembali dari dapur dengan sebaskom air dan handuk yang disampirkan di pundak.

"Kamu kok bisa sakit sih Fan",sambil meletakkan kompres di kening yifan ,yixing memulai kegiatan mengintrogasinya,"kamu kemaren ngak makan yaa",yifan hanya menggeleng,"aku hanya masuk angin Xing","masuk angin?,memangnya setelah mengantar ku pulang,kamu ngapain?,begadang lagi ya?","aku langsung tidur sesampai dirumah,mungkin karena ac nya ku pasang terlalu dingin","kamu,jangan bohong ya,kamu lupa kalau kita itu sudah berteman bahkan ketika masih didalam kandungan,jadi cepat katakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?","andai kamu tau Xing,kamu lah yang membuat aku jadi begini",batin yifan sambil mengingat kejadian semalam.

-Flash back-

"Xing bangun kita sudah sampai",yifan menggoyang bahu yixing pelan,namun sepertinya tanda-tanda yixing akan bangun sangat tipis sekali,"huh,sepertinya aku harus bekerja extra menggendong mu kedalam",tak lupa sebelumnya terlebih dahulu yifan menghubungi eomma yixing untuk membukakan pintu serta membantu membawa barang bawak an yixing yang lumayan banyak.

"Fan",eomma yixing muncul dari balik pintu pagar dengan menggunakan jubah tidur,sepertinya tadi beliau sudah tidur ketika yifan menghubungi,"oh ahjumma,sudah datang","ya,ayo segera masuk,apa ada yang bisa ahjumma bantu","bisakah ahjumma membantu membawakan barang bawak an yixing,biar aku yang menggendongnya kedalam","baiklah mana barangnya",eomma yixing mendekat kearah mobil yifan untuk segera membantu,"baiklah biar aku ambil dulu",yifan bergegas mengambil barang-barang yixing dari dalam bagasi sedannya,"ini ahjumma","baiklah ahjumma masuk dulu,kau segeralah menyusul diluar sini sangat dingin","ne,ahjumma",setelah eomma yixing melangkah masuk kedalam rumah,yifan segera bergerak menghampiri yixing yang masih setia terlelap di dalam mobil,"aigoo,anak ini kalau sudah tertidur susah sekali dibangunkan,baiklah tak ada pilihan lain selain menggendongnya",tepat ketika yifan selesai membuka seatbelt yang melingkar di badan yixing,yixing melakukan pergerakan yang membuat yifan membeku seketika,bagaimana tidak posisi kepala yifan yang sedang membungkuk untuk melepas seatbelt sangat dekat sekali dengan kepala yixing yang sedang terkulai ke arah bangku kemudi dan bisa kalian bayangkan ketika yifan bersiap ingin membuka seatbelt tersebut yixing memutar posisi tidurnya sehingga kini wajah mereka tepat berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan hidung keduanya sudah saling bersentuhan,nafas yifan tercekat berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan yixing membuat seluruh sistem syarafnya menjadi lumpuh,salah bergerak sedikit saja maka hal yang yifan cemeskan akan terjadi,namun sepertinya tuhan berkata lain,ketika yifan akan menarik diri dari yixing,yixing melakukan pergerakan kembali dan kali ini tidak hanya sukses membuat yifan lumpuh namun membuatnya hampir kehilangan kedua bola matanya karena saking lebarnya ia belalakkan,bagaimana tidak ketika yixing melakukan pergerakan yang pertama saja posisi wajahnya sudah sangat sangat dekat dengan yifan dan kini ia malah menggerakkan badannya kearah yifan dan otomatis tindakan tersebut mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan sempurna,posisi ini bertahan cukup lama entah karena yifan terlalu syok atau karena ada alasan lain, sampai suara eomma yixing terdengar memanggil yifan untuk segera bergegas masuk.

-Flash back end-

"Wu fan,hy~wufan",yixing melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah yifan yang sedang melamun.

"Astaga yixing apa yang kau lakukan",yifan yang baru tersadar,mendapati wajah yixing lumayan sangat dekat dengannya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja menyadarkan kamu,kan kamu sepertinya ada masalah,ayolah ceritakan kepada ku"

"Tidak ada masalah apapun xing,aku hanya kelelahan",dusta yifan agar yixing tidak terus memaksanya bercerita.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu,aku akan meminta eomma membuatkan bubur",yixing menarik selimut dan memakaikannya sebatas dada yifan,lalu setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan yifan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bahkan dia rela tidak sekolah demi merawatku,apa kau akan marah karena aku telah mengambil first kiss mu Xing",batin yifan nelangsa.

Yixing berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya,tujuannya hanya satu cepat-cepat sampai didapur dan segera meminta bantuan eommanya,untuk membuatkan bubur untuk yifan.

"Eomma"

"Omo,yixing kau belum berangkat?",eomma yixing terlonjak kaget mendapati putranya tiba-tiba datang padahal tadi dia sudah berangkat kesekolah.

"Ani,eomma aku belum bisa berangkat,ada hal yang sangat penting,jadi sebaiknya eomma segera membantuku"

"Katakan apa hal yang sangat mendesak itu Zhang Yixing",eomma yixing memelototi anaknya meminta penjelasan.

"Eiii,eomma jangan marah dulu,sebaiknya eomma segera memasakkan bubur,jja",Yixing mendorong sang eomma memasuki dapur kediaman mereka.

"Bubur?,bukan kah tadi kau sudah sarapan?,apa masih belum kenyang?"

"Bubur ini untuk Yifan eomma,dia sedang sakit jadi eomma harus memasakkan bubur untuknya,ne"

"Yifan sakit?,perasaan tadi malam dia baik-baik saja,tapi baiklah akan eomma masakkan untuknya",eomma yixing mulai mengambil beras yang tersimpan didalam tempat penyimpanannya,mencucinya,lalu menambahkan air secukupnya dan setelahnya meletakkan diatas kompor.

Yixing hanya duduk manis disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di counter dapur sambil memperhatikan sang eomma,yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa sayuran dan daging kedalam bubur yang sedang dimasak.

"Apa,masih lama eomma",Yixing melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung disalah satu dinding dapur.

"Sebentar lagi matang,sebaiknya kau siapkan wadahnya sembari menunggu nya matang"

"Ne,eomma"

Kini Yixing tengah terengah-rengah didepan pintu kamar yifan,sebelah tangganya membawa serantang bubur hasil buatan eommanya.

Tanpa babibu lagi yixing segera masuk kedalam,dan mendapati yifan sedang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil menonton televisi.

"Yifan",suara melengking yixing berhasil mengalihkan perhatian yifan dari benda persegi panjang yang menampilkan gambar bergerak tersebut.

"Ayo,kita segera makan",yixing segera membuka rantang yang dibawanya,dan mulai mengambil sesendok bubur untuk disuapkan kepada yifan.

"Aaa,"yixing memberikan gesture membuka mulut kepada yifan,yang masih setia mengatupkan kedua mulutnya."ayolah Fan,buka mulutmu,atau kau mau ku paksa dengan kekerasan dulu huh",yixing memelototkan matanya mengancam yifan.

Yifan yang pasrah,hanya bisa membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari yixing.

"Anak pintar",yixing menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala yifan,yang menghasilkan tatapan protes dari yifan.

Suapan demi suapan telah diberikan Yixing,dan akhirnya bubur itu kandas tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya,diletakkanya rantang kosong tersebut di meja nakas,lalu mengambilkan segelas air untuk yifan.

"Nah,sebaiknya kau segera istirahat,aku akan menunggu mu disini",Yixing memerintahkan yifan untuk segera berbaring.

"Baiklah,aku tidur dulu",yifan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Setelah yifan mulai tertidur,yixing memilih untuk duduk didepan televisi untuk mengurangi kebosanannya.

Namun baru beberapa saat,keadaan kamar tenang sebuah siaran disalah satu stasiun televisi sukses membuat seorang zhang yixing berteriak dengan hebohnya,memaksa yifan yang baru memasuki dunia mimpinya terbangun kembali.

"Omo,Bukankah itu Yunho hyung,yifan yunho hyung muncul di TV"

Sepertinya acara tidurmu,tidak akan berjalan mulus Wu Yifan.


End file.
